


Chloe's Secret.

by MarinettesBFF



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Annoying Girl, Chloe Bourgeois - Freeform, Chloe in love, Chloenette, F/F, Ladybug - Freeform, Ladybug Chloé, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Queen Bee, adrien and chloe, adrien childhood friend, adrienette - Freeform, audrey bourgeois' daughter, chleo exposed, chloe and adrien, chloe and marinette - Freeform, chloe gay, chloe gay gay, chloe ladybug, chloe lies, chloe not gay, chloe not in love, chloe's lies, chloeeeee, ladybuggg, marinette and chloe, marinette's sort of enemy, mayor's daughter - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform, miraculous ladybugg, miraculousssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinettesBFF/pseuds/MarinettesBFF
Summary: Chloe has been keeping a deep secret. The truth is she was never truly in love with Adrien. In fact, she couldn't have been. Chloe was in love with Marinette and simply hit on Adrien to gain her attention.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Chloe's Secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBalance/pseuds/DarkBalance

"Hey there, Chloe!"

"H-hi Adrien!"

Chloe smiled sheepishly while trying to back away from the wall.

"What are you doing here by Marinette's locker?"

"Nothing!" 

She quickly hid her blushing with her sleeve and snuck a small letter she had been holding into her pocket.

"You know... I was wondering if you wanted to tag along to the movies with Marinette and I!"

This was Chloe's chance! She had always wanted to go out with Marinette alone but this was good enough.

"Absolutely! Y-you're sure Marinette will be there.. right?"

"Don't worry! I'll make sure she doesn't bother you too much haha."

"Haha."

Her laugh was hollow as she realized the reality of the situation. Marinette hated her, and would probably continue to do so. If only she had a way to prove that she wasn't what most people thought...

\----------------------------------

Marinette jumped on her bed, ecstatic about getting to go to the movies with Adrien.

"Can you believe it, Tikki? Adrien and I are finallyyy going to the movies! It's almost like a date!"

"Wait, Marinette. It's you two alone, right?"

"Yes, why?"

She paused her jumping and sat upright on one of her pillows. She blushed quickly and moved aside.

"Well... it sounds exactly like a date, Marinette."

"W- WHAT?! NONONO THIS IS HORRIBLE. I'M NOT READY FOR A DATE! I DIDN'T EVEN BRUSH MY HAIR!"

"Calm down, Marinette, it'll be alright! You're an amazing girl, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Marinette, now screaming into the pillow she had just moved away from, looked up for a second.

"Wait.. so if this IS a date.. I definitely can't come alone."

She shot a look at Tikki, which was returned with a facepalm.

"No- you can't possibly tell me you're going to try THAT again! Remember what happened last time, Marinette?"

"Nobody else is involved this time, it's gotta work out!"

Tikki sighed deeply while finally uttering an "okay.."

\----------------------------------------

Finally, the day had arrived. This was the day where the "date" was going to happen.

Marinette packed her bags after finally convincing Alya to tag along. 

"Are you sure about this, Marinette?"

"Yes, Alya, I'm sure! This will go splendidly!"

The two of them got into the car and drove towards the movie theater.

Walking outside, Marinette noticed a girl standing in front of the theater. It was.. CHLOE?!

"Oh- hey Marinette!" 

Marinette held back her groans and forced a smile.

"Hi.. Chloe. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just waiting for Adrien! Glad to see you could make it."

"Sorry-?"

"He told me you'd be here as well. Can't wait to see the movie! So.. how are you today?"

Marinette began to visibly fume at the fact that, of all people, Adrien invited CHLOE!

I guess this wasn't actually a date, Marinette thought.

Chloe was staring at Marinette until Marinette realized that she had been asked a question.

"Oh-I- sorry! My day has been..."

She pulled back a scream.

".. wonderful. How about you?"

Alya walked out of the car and noticed the two speaking. She burst out laughing about how fake the conversation seemed.

"Thank you so much for asking! I'm doing alright. Say... since Adrien isn't here yet.. would you like to go inside?"

Marinette took a deep breath and agreed.

\------------------------------------------

"You know- I'm really sorry about everything, Marinette."

Marinette's eyes widened. Had Chloe just- apologized? Unsolicited as well? Wow- this was a weird day...

"Noo- you don't have to apologize!"

"But.. I really do..."

Chloe touched Marinette's hand with hers. 

Maybe it was just them hallucinated but they both had felt the tiniest spark at that moment.

Marinette suddenly found herself looking as red as a tomato.

"I- why did you- what brought up this apology?"

"Well.. I had been thinking about us, and I realized that we weren't really on the best terms..."

At this point, Marinette was fully blushing.

Chloe Continued,

"Maybe.. just maybe... can we start over?"

Marinette decided that it was her turn. She turned to Chloe and tucked back a strand of Chloe's hair.

"I'd love that" she calmly said.

Now, the two were blushing profusely.

\----------------------------------------------

Eventually, Adrien arrived.

When he pulled up to the seats, he noticed Chloe and Marinette holding hands and both blushing insanely.

"What the- what is going on here? Marinette?"

"OH A- ADRIEN!"

She quickly let go of Chloe's hands.

"I- WOW YOU'RE LATE.. UMM HI!"

"Hi Marinette... are you and Chloe like- a.. thing?"

"Uhhhhh I'm not sure, to be honest. Maybe not."

She then turned to Chloe.

"I wouldddd be open to taking you out, though."

"I'd love to go out with you, Marinette."

By this time, Alya was already in the room. Both Alya and Adrien turned to each other completely terrified, but Alya was happy for her friend.

Adrien.. on the other hand... was less than enthusiastic that Marinette was going out with Chloe.

Hm, I wonder why.


End file.
